


Mutual Pain

by bitterglitter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/pseuds/bitterglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are only destined to hurt each other, Kei knows this as a fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Pain

Kei notices the bruises and scratches at an early age, trying to figure out where on Earth they came from. Kei doesn’t ask why his mother cries when she sees them and hugs him tight. He doesn’t ask why he catches Akiteru looking at him with a gaze of pity. He doesn’t ask why the school consoler calls him in to ask where his bruises come from and why her expression turns sour when he tells her they just appear. He doesn’t ask why the day after he met Tadashi he’d woken up with a long scratch down his back in the exact same place Tadashi had gotten one from being pushed down. 

He ignores Tadashi’s bruised fingers as if he’d blocked a dozen balls, and he ignores the scrapes he gets as if he’d been the one pushed into lockers. He ignores that whenever his first girlfriends gives him a hickey Tadashi shows up the next day with an identical hickey on the exact same spot. He ignores how his family beams when they see Kei and Tadashi together because even if the boys won’t admit it, they all know. 

Kei can’t admit to having a soulmate. Soulmates only exist to make you happy for a short while before breaking your heart. Soulmates only hurt people. He’s seen it before, time and time again, passing by graveyards full of tears and broken souls. 

And Tadashi doesn’t force him even though Kei catches him traces bruises and scrapes Kei knows he put there. He doesn’t force Kei even though he’s mentioned having a soulmate would be wonderful. Several times. He doesn’t force him even after they’ve graduated high school and gone their separate ways, talking over messaging with too many miles between them. He doesn’t force Kei even though years later they’re still bruising each other.

Soulmates only exist to hurt each other. Kei knows this as a fact, from sharing scars on skin to breaking hearts in their hands. 

And Kei wants no part of it. 


End file.
